The instant invention relates generally to aircraft and more specifically it relates to an airplane safety body passenger compartment.
Numerous aircraft have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include detachable cabin sections with parachutes for soft landings. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,477; 3,508,727 and 3,881,671 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these inventions may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.